Simon Templeman
Simon Templeman TV Deaths *''Totally Spies: Ski Trip (2004; animated) ''[Dr Gelee]: Accidentally buried alive. *''24: Day 3: 5:00 AM- 6:00 AM (2004)'' [Trevor Tomlinson]: Shot to death along with Gabrielle Fitzpatrick and Other Colleagues by a Helicopter run by Paul Blackthorne's men. Video Game Deaths * Blood Omen: Legacy Of Kain (1996) '[''Kain]: Impaled through the chest with a sword after being ambushed and overwhelmed by a gang of brigands (hired by Tony Jay), later resurrected as a vampire by Tony Jay's magical powers. At the end of the game, Simon can die a second time if he chooses to restore the Pillars to balance by sacrificing himself; however, the following games in the series establish that Simon chose to refuse the sacrifice. * ''Legacy Of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) '[Kain / Dumah]: "Dumah" is revealed to have "died" several years prior to the start of the game, having been impaled through the chest by three large stakes. However, it's revealed that this is only a temporary condition, his soul being restored to his body when Michael Bell removes the stakes. Following a boss battle, he is incinerated after Michael lures him into a furnace and activates it, killing him once and for all; his soul is promptly devoured by Michael in order to increase his powers. "Kain" survives the game. * Legacy Of Kain: Defiance ''(2003) '[Kain]: Heart torn out by the Hylden-possessed Michael Bell, before being telekinetically flung through a portal to the Hylden Dimension. However, as a result of his status as the Scion of Balance, Kain is able to recover from these apparently fatal injuries and escape. * ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) '[Gabriel Roman]: Mutated into a zombie-like monster after unintentionally inhaling the dust from the Mummy of El Dorado; he is promptly shot in the head by Robin Atkin Downes. * Dragon Age: Origins ''(2009) '[Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, Caladrius, Bann Ceorlic, Emissary Pether, Haven Guard, Ostagar Tranquil, Kennel Master, Tranquil Proprietor]: "Loghain Mac Tir" will be decapitated with a sword if the player chooses to execute him for his crimes, or if Steve Valentine was chosen to duel him. If spared, Loghain can sacrifice himself to destroy the Archdemon at the cost of his soul; however, if the player chooses to sacrifice themselves instead or avoids the sacrifice altogether via Claudia Black's magic ritual, Loghain will survive the game. "Caladrius" can be killed in battle with the player, should they refuse his attempts to bargain for his life, otherwise surviving the game. "Haven Guard" can be killed by the player should the inhabitants of Haven turn hostile. Finally, both "Ostagar Tranquil" and "Kennel Master" are likely killed by the Darkspawn horde during the battle of Ostagar; their deaths are not shown, but given that so few of the defenders survived the battle, it's highly probable that they ended up becoming casualties. * ''Mass Effect 3 (2012) '[Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema / Dr. Gavin Archer]: Should the player choose to side with the Geth and cannot convince the Quarian Admiralty to make peace, "Admiral Han'Gerrel" will be killed along with the rest of the Quarians when the Geth counterattack destroys the Flotilla. "Dr. Gavin Archer" will commit suicide by gunshot to the head if the player informs him that Jesse Gervais has been captured and killed by Cerberus forces. * '''Dead Space 3 ''(2013) '[Jacob Danik] Impaled through the chest by falling debris while observing the Convergence. Category:English actors and actresses Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:24 cast members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Voice Actors